Love Dosen't Die
by RainbowBracelets
Summary: Love, lust, and desire. Parts of our lives we would rather forget, but in this cause True love and trials are as easy as walking on frozen ice. Rated T for future chapters!


It was a cold rainy day, the drops from the sky fell like the tears in his eyes. I lay on a medicated muggle table, I was old now, past my prime, time was slipping like you do when your on fresh Ice. He sat there and watched, watched the minutes pass, as my health faded slowly. I was once the beauty in his heart, and in his eyes, I still am, married now for 57 years, years of passion, hope, glory and above any emotion love. His once brown hair was now grey and ash colored, those brilliant brown chocolate eyes that were filled with such life, now morn the loss that he is soon to encounter. His hand in mine, mine in his, we where whole now, and we will forever will be.

"Oliver...don't be sad my darling..." I whiskly said in between breaths, my lungs now on life support, "we can't all be young...we have to die sometime."

"I know, but I don't know what I would do with out you." he said as tears once again fell down his cheeks, I take my free hand and feel the tears ponder on to my flesh.

"You'll be fine...Trust me...You'll be fine." I say my once straw dirt colored hair now white as snow, my once brilliant green eyes now seem some what faded.

"I love you." he said as he lightly squeezed my hand, I just gave him my southern smile, and he smiles back in his Scottish ways.

"I...love you..to," I said he then kissed my forehead, god I remembered when those lips first layed upon mine, what a magical event indeed. "Oliver...can you do...something for me?"

"Yes, anything, anything at all." he said my heart I could hear even if the orchestra at a club was play, I could here it above anything, cause I knew that what I did in the past was the right thing.

"Tell me...how we fell in...love," I say watch his expression go from morbid and tired to full of life and happyness.

"Okay," he said as he kissed our hands, always the lovable type that could capture anyones heart...

It was the brilliant summer of after which the famous Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle in his Diary, Oliver was one the train home happy that he was going back to Scotland. He was on a muggle Train now, the Hogwarts express doesn't do round trip home drop offs, so he is riding in a dinning cart, he stared outside, the rolling country side was absolutely beautiful, there were many farms in Scotland, but the most famous was the Woods Estate so everyone knew who good old oliver was. He was sooner interrupted by giggles and laughs, he looks up to see a group of people sitting caty-corner from his table, they looked to be the type of people that had a good head on there shoulders and tons of money in there billfolds, exactly the type of people Oliver wouldn't be caught dead talking to, even if his parents were rich. He then looked up at the waitress as she brought him his decaf coffee, she had that smile that was fake and partuison.

"Um, Miss," Oliver said as the waitress was about to walk off, the waitress stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Oliver.

"Yes, Mr. Wood," she said still holding that smile, god, she was a giddy one wasn't she?

"Um, its Oliver, call me by it, Mr. Wood sounds to Formal," he said as he then feels a pair of eyes, he looked back to the table and See's a girl around his age, with brilliantly green eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Oliver, will that be all," she said with a girlie giggle tone, Oliver broke the glance when she gave that giggle.

"Um, could you tell me who is residing at that table, over there?" asked Oliver as he watched the Girl sit there quietly and watch as the other people around her talk.

"Oh Those are the Frances finest de Lakewoods," she said as she watched Olivers gaze upon the female.

"Is that all you know?" he asked as she stole a glance at Oliver and then excused herself from the seat and walked back toward the bathrooms.

"Thats Madison de Lakewood, a rich heiress to the the family fortune, there here for the summer, well I best be getting back to work, let me know if you need anything," said the Waitress as she walks back to a table with a Old fella waiting for his coffee to be filled.

Oliver kinda sat there in shock, she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. If only he had the nerve to talk to her, always the shy one around Woman that he Fancy's. But he never really fancied anyone but Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and they just thought of him as a friend. While Oliver was seeking in his regrets and repeals, Madison was trying to figure out who that Handsome young man was. She waits in the back area were the rest rooms and the service people are, she waits till the waitress that served Oliver to come back, she stopped the waitress by the arm.

"Excuse me could you tell me who you were just serving in the dinning car?" Madison asked as she felt her cheeks go alittle flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh you mean Sir Nicolas Fr.." said the waitress before Madison cut in.

"Sorry to interrupted but I meant the other one," said Madison as she now feels even worse for making all this trouble for the waitress.

"Oh, thats Mr. Oliver Wood, he is heir to the Wood Estate, he is just coming back from school," said the waitress with a smile, I gave her a southern belle smile.

"Thank You for your help," Madison says and then continues back to her seat.

Oliver finally coming back out his thoughts See's her walking with pride in ever foot step, every move made was cautious but perfectly flawless. Mandy then looked over at Oliver and gave a friendly smile, he offerers one back at her. Then she blinked and looked away back into the silent talk she was having with the people at the table. Oliver would steal little glances here and there, why was she so eye catching, was it the way she wore her hair, or the clothes she dressed in, he couldn't figure it out. Then the train came to a slow stop, they were at the platforms already, time seemed like he just found out her name. He watched her stand up and walk out of the train. He did the same and felt the cool morning fresh air hit him in the face. He started walking toward a Man that held up a sign that said "Mr. Woods", until he felt a small bump.

"I'm so sor..ry" said Madison as she stopped in mid sentence and kinda stared blankly at Oliver, as did Oliver to Madison.

"No, my fault," said Oliver as the stared into each other's eyes, what was wrong with them, Madison felt like she couldn't breath, Oliver felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sorry for Bumping into you, Mr. Wood," said Madison as she was then pulled away from there gaze.

Oliver watched her walk off, walk away like it truly was a accident. Oliver felt fate, he felt butterfly's, he could feel his heartbeat as fast as it did when he would play quidditch. He watched her disappear into a Black old fashion car, and drive down the coble stone road onto the country side. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't do anything about it until a raspy voice followed with the hand on the shoulder. "Oliver my dear boy,"

"Janson, its good to see you to," said Oliver as he takes his eyes away from the crowd to look at his butler.

"If I do say so myself Sir and not to be blunt but that lady friend of yours was quite beautiful indeed," said Janson as he and oliver walked to the old Studebaker, Oliver's luggage was already taken and put into the trunk of the car.

The car ride home was silence, Oliver stared out the window as he passed yet again more hills, but he felt more at home now, now that he was in his home town. He saw a few people who waved and he waved back, when they pulled up to the mansion Oliver stepped out and walked around and to the front door then opening it and setting foot inside, he could smell the food from the kitchen. Then like usual his mum and dad came out to greet him, but one thing stayed in the back of his qudditch filled mind, and that was, well, Madison. Soon weeks passed and days went by, Oliver practiced his quidditch and still couldn't get Madison off his mind...Why did he think of her when he wasn't playing or watching quidditch, even right before he went to bed he would see her smile in his mind. Soon Oliver got a letter, inscribed to him and his family, saying they had been invited to Cedric(Diggory) and Alica(Spinnet). Now Oliver was sceptically why was one of his best players marring the enemy? As weeks passed Oliver had invited Fred and George to Scotland to see what he lived like, he didn't quite know that they were poor but it didn't bother him none. Boy did they paint the town red, Oliver and his two pals, were walking down the street of muggle stores when out of the corner of his eye he See's Madison walking, looking at all the shops. Fred and George notice this and are quickly able to pick up when Oliver isn't himself.

"Do you fancy her?" asked Fred as he knew that he did, and it would be a lie if he didn't.

"Hello? Earth to Oliver?" said George as he waved his hands infront of his face, still no response "Go talk to her, for merlin's sake," 

And with that both Fred and George pushed Oliver of the side walk and into the street. Oliver quickly woke up when he heard the screech of tires, he looks up and moves out of the way of the car. The car honks and Oliver just waves, and gives a evil glare at Fred and George...well there is no turning back now...Oliver thought to himself as he kinda Jogged to catch up and when he met her stride, he noticed the smile on her face. He had one to but it was a smug smile the one he gave when he blocked a hit from flint. They walk to she stops and Oliver doesn't even notice till he trys to steal a glance and she isn't there. He looks around to find her standing behind walking closer.

"Hello," said Oliver as he looks at her, the red dress complimenting every move she made, he just wanted to know her so bad.

"Hello, Mr. Wood, we meet again," said Madison as she smiles at him, he stared at her eyes.

"Madison is it?" he asked not wanting to mistake a person who isn't Madison that would be completely embarrassing.

"Yes, Yes it is, I see your not alone," said Madison as she waves to Fred and George across the street.

"Yeah, I see your alone," he said looking at his buddies who were giving thumbs up and huge smiles.

"Well actually I was about to go, I just got back from, from shopping and brunch ," said Madison as she tried to make a excuse to were she has really been, Oliver raised a eyebrow at her behavior.

"Really?" said Oliver not buying it, she knew he didn't but wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yes, Mr. Wood are you implying that I am a Liar?" she said as she put her hands on her hips, waiting for Oliver's reply.

"Yes, I think your a bit shady," said Oliver as he See's her face go into shock, and then her slight chuckle.

"Well, Mr. Wood this is our fair well then," she said and made her way around oliver like when you skip rocks but then again they always sink.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Miss Madison," said Oliver as he watched her walk off.

"It was Grand seeing you Mr. Wood," she said as she turned around and winked but then got into the black car she was once in before.


End file.
